Junto a ti, siempre
by only for readers
Summary: Hermione ha decidido que los Weasley deberían conocer a su novio, y ¿porque no en el próximo cumpleaños de Ginny?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Listo?

**Disclaimer** _ **: los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la historia por otra parte es mía**_

Porque estaba seguro de esto, ¿cierto?; él había tomado la decisión sobre esto hace ya muchos años sin siquiera darse cuenta. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, el podía controlarse, por Merlín!, si él es una mago y no cualquiera, era un Malfoy y orgulloso de serlo, pero al parecer esa era la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso, e incluso algo molesto; aun no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo haría por ella, y solo por ella.

-Está bien-dijo a pesar del nudo en la garganta.- Es ahora o nunca.

La castaña simplemente le sonrió de manera tierna, y lo guio a través de la puerta.

-Hermione- La voz de la pequeña comadreja le llego como un balde de agua fría- Sabia que vendrías a mí…

Draco sonrió de lado de manera arrogante, no se iba a dejar intimidar; o bueno, no iba a dejar que supieran que lo intimidaban.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione poniéndose, casi sin que se notara, enfrente de Draco de manera protectora -¿recuerdas que dije que iba a traer a alguien?

Los ojos de Ginny parecían algo desenfocados, pasando de sus rostros a sus manos entrelazadas y regresando a sus caras.

-Pero creí que dijiste que ibas a traer a… Demonios Hermione, ¿estás bromeando? Ron no se lo tomará bien y lo sabes, él aún te quiere Hermione.

Draco no pudo evitar el gruñido al oir el nombre del antiguo novio de Hermione, ella era de él y de nadie más; pero dejaría que su novia se encargara de eso.

-Ginny, sabes que lo que hubo entre él y yo terminó, yo ahora estoy con Draco, y es lo que importa.

Ginny le lanzo una mirada que si no tuviera el control sobre sí mismo, le haría estremecerse.

-Bien, pero no quiero nada de insultos en mi cumpleaños- dijo mirándolo directamente, y agrego:

-si por algún motivo ella llega llorando a mi casa, Te juro por Merlín Malfoy que te quedaras sin la razón por la cual eres hombre.

-Claro Coma... Gin... Potter- Respondió Draco no muy seguro de cómo llamarla. – Pero deberías saber que nunca haría nada para lastimar a Hermione, no después de lo que pasamos para llegar a donde estamos.- dijo mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Ginny los miro un segundo y luego sonrió, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente hacían una bonita pareja.

-Bien, pero yo no voy a detener a Harry y Ron cuando se enteren…

Se dio la media vuelta y salió al patio trasero donde se encontraban los demás

-¿Listo para conocer a mi familia?- preguntó Hermione, dándose vuelta entre los brazos de su novio.

-Solo si tú estás conmigo- respondió Draco dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Siempre.

Y juntos cruzaron un marco que los llevaría a muchos gritos, discusiones, perdones de viejos rencores, y a la realidad de un futuro donde estén juntos.

 _ **Hola chicos, (o chicas –angelina), o chicas, este es (el grande –George), no este es (el que estábamos esperando- Fred), No! Simplemente es algo que empezé aescribir y termino así, aun no estoy segura de hacer más capítulos sobre esta historia, pero si es así…**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima…**_

 _ **Besos. (no de dementor)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Familia

-Vamos.

Draco y Hermione salieron al patio trasero, poco después que Ginny, ambos un poco nerviosos por la reacción de los Weasley.

Poco a poco las conversaciones se fueron extinguiendo hasta que todas las miradas estaban fijas en la pareja.

-Hermione. - la voz de Harry sonaba dudosa, ya que no estaba muy seguro de como proseguir.

-Hola- Draco se dio cuenta que aunque la voz de su novia se escuchaba igual que siempre, ella estaba nerviosa por las posibles reacciones. -Harry, Draco...

-¿Draco? -dijo Ron recuperándose del shock -¿desde cuando es Draco?

"Tengo que ser civilizado con la comadreja" pensó Draco, siendo que su primera reacción era insultar.

-Lo mismo que tu Weasley- contestó Draco, agragando una nota de desprecio en su voz sin notarlo.-He venido a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Las orejas de Ron estaban rojas, y estaba por decir algo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió:

-Bueno, Ginny me dejó invitarlo para...

-Hermione, ¿sabes que él es un mortífago?

-Ex- aclaró Draco, un poco exasperado.

-Y que te ha molestado casi la mitad de tu vida- siguió hablando Ron sin escuchalo.-y no solo a ti sino que también a Harry y a toda mi familia, y que cree en la pureza de sangre como su...

-No lo hago!- Draco lo interrumpió un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior-puede que haya sido todo lo que has dicho, pero no tienes derecho ni argumentos para decirlo como si fuera una verdad absoluta, porque tienes derecho a desconfíar de mi, pero yo tengo derecho a una oportunidad, y no por mi, sino por Hermione; porque sé que ustedes son amigos, incluso más que eso, ya que son como sus hermanos y es algo en lo cual yo no pienso meterme-"amenos que la quieras como pareja" - y es por ella por quien deberías darme esa oportunidad.

-No es como si ella no supiera porque- dijo un Ron todavía receloso

-Ella sabe todo lo que hice mal, y lo ha aceptado, y siendo sincero es lo único que me importa, pero a ella parece importarle lo que ustedes piensen, así que estoy aquí, por ella, porque la quiero, y por esa misma razón les pido a todos ustedes-dijo mirando alrededor-que me den una oportunidad, si de verdad la quieren dejenme demostrar que ella estará bien conmigo.

Los Weasley, estaban algo impactados por el recién discurso.

-Harry, dí algo- susurró Hermione mirándolo algo temerosa.

-Bueno- habló Harry intentando ordenar sus pensamientos- supongo que si decidiste decirnos quien es tu novio misterio, y que si el acepto venir,esto es una relación seria.

Draco asintió, intentando adivinar hacía donde quería llegar Potter.

-Tanto como la tuya con Ginny-Respondió Hermione.

Se escuchó un jadeo general al momento, y Draco disfruto realmente el ver a Weasley tan rojo de indignación.

-Y si Malfoy- continuó Harry- puede llegar a ser civilizado porque te quiere, no veo porque yo no.

Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y tranquilidad.

Ron no estaba del todo tranquilo, pero se había dado cuenta que para Hermione era realmente importante que el le diera una oportunidad.

-quiero que sepas que no me fio de ti-comenzó haciendo que Hermione se tensara inmediatamente- sin embargo, he aprendido a confiar en las decisiones de Hermione. Te diré una oportunidad, pero si te equivocas en una sola cosa y descubro que la lastimaste...

Aunque no termino la frase fue muy obvio para todos lo que quería decir.

Draco asintió, he inmediatamente giró hacía los señores Weasley.

-Se que ustedes la quieren como su hija- dijo Draco, viendo como la señora Weasley asentía. -y ella los quiere tanto como a sus padres; y en vista que ellos no pueden hacerlo se los tendré que pedir a ustedes.

Hermione y todos los demás estaban atentos a sus palabras, preguntándose cual era su petición.

-Se que los padres de Hermione aún estan en San Mundo recuperando sus memorias, pero me gustaría que ustedes que significan casi lo mismo para ella, me dieran su aprobación.

Hermione sonreía, dividida entre la ternura, tristeza y emoción, mientras Ginny y Harry pensaban que eso era un claro signo de que tal vez Malfoy de verdad quería una nueva oportunidad.

-Hermione es una hija más de nosotros- dijo Molly, viendo a su hija adoptiva directamente a los ojos- y nos gustaría que ella fuera feliz, no importa si es contigo.

El corazón de Draco había descansado un poco, pero no del todo al no llegar a comprender si realmente lo aprobaban.

-Creo- dijo Bill, dejando a Victorie junto a Teddy en el césped- que has tenido la aprobación de los Weasley, pero ten muy en claro que ella es una más y muy querida hermana nuestra, si le haces algo a ella se lo haces a nosotros.

Malfoy asintió, aceptando la mano extendida de Bill, mientras que con la otra volvía a sujetar a Hermione.

-Bien- dijo Ginny, levantándose de su silla y poniéndose en medio de los recién "aprobados" novios.- por si alguien lo recuerda, este es mi cumpleaños, así que a comer.

Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente que la dinámica en esta familia era muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, que no podias mantener una conversación completamente en privado; y no porque alguien más la pudiera esvuchar, sino porque en realidad todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo realmente difícil mantener una conversación.

-Esta es mi familia- dijo Hermione riendo, viendo la cara de frustración de Draco al no poder hablar con ella- Bienvenido a los Weasley.

Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar la carcajada al ver la mueca en la cara de Malfoy.

Tal vez no era tan malo aceptarlo en la familia.

 **Hola, se que dije que no estaba ssegura sobre si seguir o no pero ya saben, una simplemente se pone a escribir y descubre que prácticamente hizo un nuevo capítulo. Así que si todo va bien, probablemente siga.**

 **Hasta la próxima. ;)**


End file.
